Return From the PAst
by jessie32791
Summary: Emma Nelson's life seems to be spiraling out of control. Snake's cancer is back and even worse and Chris and her aren't that great. She walks the halls of Degrassi High in a fake cherry mood but no one sees that it's fake. Except one person; Sean Cameron.
1. The Pen tells No lies

Authors Note: Hey! My first ff. No flames please. I do not own any parts of Degrassi. If I did it would be Sean Cameron and he and Emma would be together.

Return From the Past  
By Jess

Epiloge

Emma Nelson's life seems to be spiraling out of control. Snake's cancer is back and even worse and Chris and her aren't that great. She walks the halls of Degrassi High in a fake cherry mood but no one sees that it's fake. Except one person; Sean Cameron. He starts to wonder if Emma is accutly fine after all but it just might be the best mistake of his life.

Chapter One

Emma Nelson sat in her seat in Media Imersion class. Her step father Archie Simpson or Snake usually taught this class but his cancer just came back and he wasn't well enough to come teach. She pulled a streak of blonde hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked from the sub to her computer screen, sighing. Her life right now wasn't pleasing her. She looked over to her boyfriend Chris Sharp and he smiled at her. She put on her fake smile and looked back. An instant message popped up on her screen.

GSharp: Hey Babe  
Sparklespaz: Hey  
GSharp: What's up?  
Sparklespaz: Nothing much here. how about you?  
GSharp: Same same. Wanna do something tonight?  
Sparklespaz: I would love to but I can't. Baby Jack needs to be watched tonight.  
GSharp: It's cool. Bye

Emma sighed as he signed off. It's been that way for the past two months. She had a feeling that Chris wasn't too faithful. THe bell rang and she collected her things. She walked out the door and headed for her locker. Little did she know that she dropped her pen and Sean Cameron found it.

Sean was walking a few feet behind the depressed blonde and noticed her pen fall out of her back pocket. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. Sighing, he missed Emma a lot. Yeah he had Ellie but when he was around her the world just plainly sucked. Emma thought that the world could be changed if we wanted it. Gotta love that girl. He looked up and saw her searching for her pen infront of her open locker. He walked over to her.

"Looking for this?" he asked. She jumped and looked at him. The innocent scared look became a smile and she grabbed the pen.

"Thank you." she hissed and closed her locker. She wwalked off to her next class. Before entering the door, she looked back and gave alittle smile at him. Yeah Emma and him were friends but he missed spending Friday nights together watching a rented movie and making out on the couch. Sighing, Sean turned and walked towards Shop Class.

_God, Emma. Why are you such and idiot!?!_ Emma thought sitting down in her seat in History class. Sean dumped you. Forget him. The fact was she couldn't. She missed Sean alot. Renting movies, ordering a pizza and making out on his chouch...

"Earth to Emma. EMMA!" Jt shouted into her ear. Emma jumped and looked at him.

"Oh hey Jt. SOrry spaced for a sec."

"I see. Are you aware of what you're writing?"

"Huh?" Jt pointed at the note book infront of Emma. She looked down and saw she had drawn I 3 Sean Cameron. She ripped out the piece and crumpled it quickly. Mr. SMith, the history teacher walked in.

"Good day class. Take out your text books and turn to page 328." Emma sighed and put the paper in her pocket. She hadn't put her pen down yet and opened her book.


	2. Stars

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Hope u enjoy. Kind of avoided this for awhile.

Disclaimer: I own none of Degrassi or Sean. sigh :-(

Chapter Two

"Sean? Sean? SEAN!" Craig Manning shouted into his buddies ear who dropped his wrench.

"Huh? What?" Sean answered picking it up.

"Remember me? Craig? YOur friend who is going to fail shop class without you."

"Oh sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing man."

"Right. So how are things between you and Ellie?"

"Not that great. She's so......depressing."

"GOth chicks. Jeeze."

"YOu should talk." SEan said smirking. Craig punched his arm, warning him.

"So got another girl in mind, Cameron?"

"No one yet."

"Yea thats why you daze off in your best class. Let me guess atleast." Sean sighed and rolled his eyes. He would never get it. He slid under the moter he was working on.

"Emma Nelson." Or he might. Sean banging his head on the moter he was under. "What? No. Not Emma."

"Yes Emma. I saw you two in the hall. Admit it Cameron. You like Miss Nelson."

"ALright I like Emma still. But I have a girlfriend she has a boyfriend. Never would work."

"It might. Never know." The bell rang and they left the shop class and headed to the front doors for the first day of spring break.

"What's up, Em?" Chris said walking over to Emma.

"Nothing. you?"

"Same. I have to go I'll call you tonight okay?" SHe nodded and he kissed her cheek. (A/N: I know I might make Chris look like a jerk but it just fit into the story.) Sean watched from the doors and grew jealous. His Emma to kiss. Chris left and Emma left the building.

Emma truged home slowly. At home it reminded her of death. At school it reminded her of gossip. Can't win can you? She walked into her home where the noise of shouts could be heard.

"EMMA! Get up here quick!" her mother Spike Simpson shouted from upstairs. Emma ran up where she found her mother holding Jack and a bag.

"What happened?"

"Snake went out for pizza and he collasped at the parlor. He's in serious condition and I have to get over there now. Watch Jack please." she handed Jack to Emma and a twenty. "Here's money for take out if you can't find nothing here. I have to go." SHe kissed her daughters cheek and ran out of the house. Emma placed sleeping Jack in his crib, grabbed his monitor and headed for her room.

Sean stood infront of Emma's deciding whether to knock or leave. He remember her having a bedroom in the basement and he walked to the side of the house and tapped lightly on the window. Emma's face appeared.

"Sean? What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and found myself here."

"Oh. Come in then." she moved and he climbed down. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Emma sat on her bed and hugged her unused pillow. She hadn't slept in days. The mircles of cover up. He sat down next to her a good distance.

"Nice room. Pretty cool." Sean said. _Corny! Very corny_, he thought.

"Thanks. Watch this." Eamma got up and turned her lights off. On the ceiling we glow in the dark stickers in cool designs. She layed on her bed and turned the radio on. Avril Lavinge's "My Happy Ending" was playing. Sean layed down too.

"I tried to do the constilations but ran out of stars."

"IT's really cool." She breathed in the scent of his aftershave and smiled. Still smelt good. He looked at her profile smiling in the dark. sHe was beautiful. Soon he heard her fall asleep. Instead of leaving he kicked off his shoes and fell asleep right with her.


	3. A Romeo and Juliet Storysort of

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait but I just started school today Sept. 8. It was fun. Well any way, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Degrassi. I wish I had Sean but dont see that happening.

Chapter Three

A Romeo and Juliet Story....sorta

Sean woke up before Emma and left before she could. He walked home as the sun rose, smiling. He entered his home and plopped down on his couch. He pushed the button on his answering machine and relaxed closing his eyes.

"Sean, it's Ellie. I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night? That's in5 days. You know what day that is right? Anniversary. See you in school. Love you." Ellie's voice clicked off and Sean sighed. Anniversary. He didn't even know the last time he celebrated an anniversary. He stood up and grabbed his back pack. Another day at Degrassi.

When I woke up, Sean was gone. He must of left last night. I heard my mom upstairs an I got dressed. I went upstairs, grabbed an apple and left. I walked to school and entered sadly. I put on my fake smile and walked to my locker.

"Hey Em." Chris's voice said in my ear. I frowned but put my smile back on and turned around and accepted his kiss.

"Hey. You didn't call me last night."

"I tried but it was busy."

"Oh sorry. Walk me to home room?" Chris nodded and he took my hand. I felt guilty but this is how it was meant to be. Sean and Emma weren't ever gonna happen again.

"Hey Cameron! How'd things go last night?"

"Whatta mean?" Sean asked sitting on his swivel stole in Shop Class.

"I saw you over at Emma's last night. So...?"

"Oh yeah. It was great. We did it and everything." Sean said sacasticly. Craig and punched his arm and laughed.

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep there with her that's all." The bell rang and Sean walked to his english class. Mrs. Kwan was handing books out and he sat at his seat. He picked up the book and Romeo and Juliet was written acrossed it. Emma, Manny, Liberty, Jt, Toby and Chris walked in.

"This semester we're are going to do a play for the whole school. I have choosen the roles. Jt Yorke as Paris, Friar Laurence will be played by Liberty and Balthasar will be played by Chris. Juliet will be performed by Emma Nelson and Romeo will be Sean Cameron!"


	4. Practice makes perfect, Right?

A/N: Hey guys! I wanna thank every one for the reviews. It might be a long wait for the next update because I have writers block. To help send me ideas about what u want to happen! I might a new charrie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my goldfish Bob. Happy?

Chapter Four

Practice Makes Perfect, Right?

Chris glared at Sean and looked at me. I knew I was hypervenilating. I must be. I must be asleep to. That's it. I feel asleep in class. Any moment now I would get awaken by Mrs. Kwan and forced to read one of my poems.

"Excuse me?" Sean asked.

"Sean you will play Romeo and Emma will play Juliet. And no switching roles. Now I want you to quietly read threw your lines." Mrs. Kwan walked over to her desk and handed out our lines. After she finsished she walked to her desk and started grading papers. I looked over at Sean who was looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around. I smiled at the part was open on my desk. The kiss.

Sean was literally jumping for joy when he left the school. He would be able to kiss Emma again. Tomorrow they had practice in groups. He couldn't wait.

"Mom, I'm home!" Emma shouted walking threw the front door. No answer. "Mom?" Still no answer. She walked over to her fridge where there was a note. _Emma- Went to ER with Snake again. Jack with Catlin. -Mom_. Emma sighed and put her book bag on the couch and kicked her shoes off. She smiled. She just couldn't stop. "It's wrong though..." she muttered but still didn't care. She jumped up on her couch, turned the stero on and jumped to the beat of "Why Not" by Hilary Duff.

"Sean your group is Emma and Jt. Jt no goofing off either. Just pick up from the death of Paris." Mrs. Kwan said the next day.

"That's not fair. I don't have any lines! I'm dead!" Jt exclaimed. Mrs. Kwan smiled and shook her head. Sean and Emma moved to the table they were assigned too and sat down. They couldn't speak or look at each other.

"Now I want you to practice your lines and motions. Don't be shy!" She started walking around.

"I'll make this easy." Jt said and fell to the floor pretending to be dead. Sean picked up his paper and began to read:

"How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!" He pretended to drink. "O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He pretended to die on the floor.

(A/N: Deal with me. I shortened it because I don't want to type it all out)

Emma knealed by Sean. Taking a deep breath she began to read. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative." She slowly leaned in. All the class was watching now. Closer and closer.

The bell rang. The kids filed out and Emma pulled back. Chris looked at her and left. "Emma Sean I want you to stay here and practice. I have a meeting but I'll be back in a few mintues." Mrs. Kwan left, closing the door.

"I guess we pick up where we left off?" Emma suggested. Sean nodded and laid back down. Emma kissed him a little but he responded and grabbed her hands. The kiss deepened very much and soon they were making out.


	5. Is this a happy Ending?

A/N: Hey guys! I need you to help me. I wanna find a love song. A song that like makes you wanna cry. This might be a little short.

Disclaimer: I told you. I only have Bob. I tell you! BOB!!!!

Chapter Five

Is this a Happy Ending?

Emma walked into homeroom and found Chris at his seat. He smiled at her and waved her over. She slowly walked over.

"Hey. Did you hear? They're having a dance after the play. Does my babe wanna go?"

"Um...sure. I'll see you at lunch." she said and walked over to her seat. She guess she would tell Chris at lunch about the session last Monday. It was Friday and the play was tonight. This morning Emma woke up to an empty house again. Spike and Snake have been at the hosiptal all week. They're not sure if he's gonna make it this time. The bell rang and Emma zoned in on her homeroom teacher.

At lunch, I sat down across from Ellie, my head in the clouds thinking.

"Sean. Sean!" Ellie called. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "We still one for the dance after the play?"

"Sorry Elz. I'm gonna head home afterwards. I don't feel that well after I do something infront of people."

"Alright." she said disappointedly. I got up and walked out of the cafe and into Emma.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hi. Tell Chris?" She shook her head. "I didn't tell Ellie. I just told her I didn't want to go to the dance thing. I'll see you later." I walked to my locker.

Emma walked over to Chris. "Chris I can't do the dance tonight. My mom said I couldn't."

"Alright. I'll come over then."

"No. You can't. I'm going to the hospital." He nodded and kissed her. She felt guilty and walked out.

A/N: Sorry is so short. I promise you a better chapter soon. Wish me luck at my dance tonight.


	6. Don't see a name

A/N: Hey guys. This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for. Well atleast I've been waiting for it. The play!

Chapter Six

Romeo and Juliet

"Emma calm down." Manny told me. I was shaking so much she couldn't put my eyeliner on.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." I said taking a deep breath. She finished my make up and I looked into the mirror. It was the final scene. The kiss. Yeah that scene. I got up, walked unto the stage behind the curtain and climbed on top of the table used as a coffin. The curtain raised and J.T said his lines. When he died, Sean walked on stage. He walked over to me.

"How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!" He picked up the glass on the table and drank from it. There was only water in it. He fell to his knees. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He fell down on the ground, dead. I sat up and looked around. I looked down at Sean and got up. I kneeled down towards him.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative." I leaned in. This time no bell to stop us. I pressed my lips to his and deeped it. Then I fell onto his chest, in his arms like so many times before. The curtain closed as I died.

"Good job guys! I am really proud of you. Now before I left you go off to the dance I must say that you will all get a bonus 100 on your averge for the next three marking periods which is what some of you need. Now go. Off you go to the dance." Mrs. Kwan said and I walked out the front door. It was chilly out since it only turned spring last week. I sat on the front steps, not really wanting to go home.

"Hey." a voice said behind me. I didn't even turn around because I knew it was Sean. He sat besides me.

"Hey."

"Good job tonight."

"Me? You had more lines!"

"Yeah but I die before you so you get more lines."

"Fine. You win." I stuck my hand out and he shook it. We didn't let go and we kissed.

"Get your god damn hands off her, Slim Shady!" Chris yelled jumping on Sean. Ellie stood on the top of the steps.

"Chris! Stop it. Get off him!" I shouted.

"I didn't know you owned her!" Sean said standing up. I grabbed Chris.

"We're threw!" he shouted and walked off. Ellie followed suit and told Sean off. They were over too. I kicked a stone and started towards my house. Sean ran to catch up with me.

"Em, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have."

"No. It's fine. Really Sean. I just relized that maybe we're still in love."

A/N: Ok right now who is almost cry with tears of joy. Did you people hear of this being Sean's last season?


	7. Sleeping On It

A/N: I have a confession to make. I was just going to end this at chapter six. I know. Evil of me but since all of you keep sending mostly good reviews, I've decided to add a couple more chapters so I better get a lot of reviews for this!

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Degrassi. sigh :-(

Chapter Seven

Sleep on It

She said to sleep on it, so I am. Well atleast trying to sleep on it. For the one millionth time I stood up and walked around my room.

After the whole Chris and Ellie encounter, Emma and I walked around the park for a couple hours ending up at my apartment, discussing our situation. We both agreed we liked each other and as she left, we also agreed to think about the next step. Oh, man.

I finally gave up on the sleep and walked out into the living room, flipping the television on. Some old movie, Casablanca (spelling?) was on. The girl was getting on the plane.

"Ack. No romance movies." I said and turned the channel. After several minutes, I settled on watching some anime show on the cartoon network. After another several minutes though, I turned the television off and groaned. Only 5 more hours until we meet at 10 am in the park. Only.

I stood up and walked over to my stero. I turned it on and a slow and sweet melody filled my eyes. Words began to form with the music. It was a love song. I whimpered, turned it off and walked into the kitchen.

"Lets see..." I opened the fridge. Nothing. I groaned again and began to look in the cupboards. Nothing,

"Oh forget this." I pulled on my jeans over my boxers, grabbed my hoodie and walked out the door. Maybe if I can't figure out my problems here, I will walk around until I get an answer.

As I walked on,I muttered to myself under my breath. I past a couple of streets, in deep thought, not hearing the sounds of footsteps behind me.

"Sean Cameron. You look so deep in thought." The voice had startled me, so when I turned around, I was ready to punch who ever it was. It was Craig.

"Um..yeah. Hey. How have you been?" He walked up to my side and we continued down the street.

"Fine. You?"

"I've had better times."

"What's the matter? Ellie? You two looked like you were doing fine--"

"Craig, we split. She caught me...and Emma."

"Emma? Emma Nelson? Same girl right?"

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"What's the big deal? Just go with Emma."

"That's the thing. I want to be with Emma but I don't want to hurt her again."

"Yeah but if you two don't end up together, it'll hurt her even more than you two breaking up. Just give it a chance. I mean it worked before right?" I nodded.

"Why are you out here at 5 o'clock in the morning?"

"I usually do this. Clears my head."

"You sure you have something in there to clear?" I smirked and he chuckled.

"I wonder sometimes"  
X

"I have nothing to worry about...right?" I asked, looking down at the stuffed monkey on my bed. "Oh if only you could talk!" I sighed in frustration and tossed the monky across the room. I conitnued to pace back inforth besides my bed.

"I know I love him...no no no. Like. A strong liking." I said. I plopped down on my bed and rolled over to face my wall.

Flash Back

"Hey." I said, walking down the little hill towards Sean. The wind was blowing off the lake, maing his tie and my hair blow in the breeze.

"Hey." He stood up straight, fixed his shirt and looked at me. I fiddled with my shoes in my right hand.

"Uh..it's a slow song and you're not dancing." He managed to say. I could tell he was nervous. I knew that Manny and Craig were probably watching us from the party.

"No one really caught my interest." What are you trying to say, Sean Cameron? I'm not going to let you hurt me again.

"Oh...how about now?" He asked and I could almost hear his silent prayers in his head. Ha. Yeah right. Like I'd agree to that!

"I'd love too." Wait! What did I just say! He placed his hands on my waist as I dropped my shoes to the ground. I placed my hands on his shoulders and we started to dance. He blue green eyes pierced mine, making me loose my breath. We slowly placed our foreheads together.

I don't care, Sean Cameron! YOu are not stealing my heart back! YOu broke it enough as it is! I...oh what the hell. I pressed my lips to his in a kiss that blew my mind away.

End of Flash Back

The day of my mom and Archie's wedding was a really good day. We had our first kiss and we walked down the beach discussing our situation..

"Am I not seeing the pattern!" I softly exclaimed. I sat up and looked around my room. Maybe the reason this is so hard is because of Ellie and Chris being around us so much. Maybe we should get away. FOr atleast the day. Take a bus to some where. But where?

I suddenly sprang up from my bed, excited. That's it! I know the perfect place!

A/N: Ah ha! Finally! I updated! I'm so proud of myself! It's now 5:16 in the morning here in New York and I decided to write you people another chapter. I better get loads of good reviews! Thank you and good night! 


End file.
